


I Am Your Lord

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Requests: Anonymous. can you please do some dom god!chuck smut? witih a lil fluff maybe? i’d be eternally grateful :)& @just-antiyou Hello! I was the anon (lol) and OMG is it possible for a god!Chuck x reader where she goes to the beach with him as a date but guys flirt with her + he gets jealous so he scares then away + jealous smut later??? THANK YOU SO MUCH❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤





	I Am Your Lord

Lounging on the beach, you sighed. Chuck had surprised you with a date to the beach. It was perfect, because just the week before you purchased a new bikini. It was a chevron pattern of gray, aqua, and a touch of black. You thought it screamed you the second you saw it at Target.

You rolled over onto your stomach, letting the sun warm your back. “I could get your back if you’d like.” Glancing up, you leaned on your elbow. “I’m sure I could get you even hotter.” Above you stood a man who looked to be about six foot five, dark hair, and a decent set of abs. His hands were on his hips, where his swim trunks were hanging dangerously low.

At the moment, Chuck was enjoying the waves. You’d joined him for a bit before opting to relax. “No thanks, buddy.” You chuckled, going back to relaxing.

Thankfully, frat boy walked away. You jumped when you felt a drop of water hit your back, but laughed when Chuck sat on his towel next to you. “Enjoying yourself?” He grinned, his blue eyes sparkling.

Leaning up on your arms, you kissed him gently. “I am.” You smiled, laying back down.

“I’m sure you’re getting hungry. How about I go get us some fries and a drink?”

“I’d love that.”

He grabbed his wallet from his jeans and made his way to the way over priced concession stand. Not that he card. As long as he saw you smile, it was worth it.

Minutes later, you were shocked when someone else sat on Chuck’s towel. “Uh, who the hell are you?” You asked, raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. “Just a humble man wanting to talk to a pretty lady.” Of course. “I’m Greg, what’s your name?”

“Her name is none of your business.” You looked up to see a very angry Chuck, causing you to bite your lip. Despite the fact that you’d been with him for awhile, he still got extremely jealous. Oh, and with him being God, it amused you to no end. Who would have thought that God had a serious jealous streak? “Now beat it.” He ground out.

Greg got up and took off, probably to move on to some other poor woman. You grinned up at him. “Well, _someone’s_ planning on getting laid later.” You teased as he sat down.

He chuckled. “My stuff is right here! I mean, come on.”

* * *

An hour later, and the two of you were leaving. A few more guys had flirted with you, and a couple women flirted with him. He found it amusing when you sat back and let them realize that he wasn’t interested. He only had eyes for you, you knew that.

On the drive home, he said nothing. His jaw was set, his mind thinking of those men who had the nerve to flirt with you. You were his! The thought of what would happen when you got home made you lick your lips.

It was a short drive to the house the two of you shared, which was a good thing. Anything longer and you would have exploded from want. Once the car was off, and he unbuckled, he turned to you. “I want you to go upstairs, shower, use the gift set I got you. When you’re done, blow dry your hair, and then meet me in our room.” His voice was low, and firm.

“Yes, sir.” You nodded, grabbing your things and rushing out of the car. Another thing that you never would have guessed about God? He was a dom. You didn’t even know you were into that until you’d met him.

While you showered, Chuck prepared your room. Fresh sheets, the blanket and top sheet had been removed. He attached the restraints to the bed, making sure they were secure. Once everything was just the way the two of you liked it, he moved to the master bathroom to take a quick shower himself.

You wrapped your towel around your chest before drying your hair. That was more of a courtesy to you. You hated the feeling of wet hair on your pillow. So, he simply made it part of your routine for days like these.

Walking into your room, you smiled as you saw Chuck waiting. “Lay down, spread eagle.”

“Yes, sir.” You agreed, removing the towel and putting it on the back of your computer chair. His eyes roamed over your body as you moved to the bed. Silently, you positioned yourself perfectly.

“Good girl.” He smiled, moving over to restrain your wrists and ankles. “You’re mine.” He breathed against your ear, making you shudder slightly. His breath was hot, and his voice when like this was a turn on. “What’ll it be today?” Your eyes moved to watch him. “Candle wax, a riding crop, or my hand.” If you could have, you would have rubbed your thighs together.

Licking your lips, you thought it over. “Candle wax, sir.”

His eyes shined with excitement as he lit the candle that was standing on your night stand. “While that melts enough for us, I think a little teasing is in order.” The tip of his middle finger traced up and down your thighs, just barely touching. He would reach close to the apex of your thighs, and move to the other side. His eyes watched your chest move up and down with each breath, loving how he could see slight goose bumps form on your areola. When he noticed the candle melted enough, he traced over your slit, making your hips move slightly.

Without a word, he lifted the candle from the candle holder. Your eyes watched as he moved the candle over your chest, letting a bit of wax drip down the middle of your breasts. You whimpered slightly, the sting lasting only a second before it cooled. You could feel yourself getting wetter as time went on. Your breasts were next, causing you to gasp and try to arch your back to him.

Slowly, he let the wax trail from right under your breast bone, to your navel. Your core was throbbing, aching for him. You bit your lip, eyes looking over his face, enjoying all the little details. He could have made himself model perfect, he could have looked like a movie star…and he chose some guy that most people wouldn’t notice in a crowd. To you that was perfect. The way his eyes glimmered, the way his beard was always just the right length, his smirk. It all worked together to make him the most handsome man in your eyes.

Chuck moved the candle back to the candle holder, licking his lips. He moved to lay next to you, his top half slightly on your chest. His lips moved against yours roughly as his right hand moved between your legs. You moaned into his mouth, wanting more. His two middle fingers slipped inside your entrance, the heel of his hand just pressing against your clit. Your broke the kiss, panting. His fingers curled ever so slowly, loving how your face moved. You could feel yourself right on the edge, so close, and then he pulled out his fingers, leaving you feeling empty. He smirked at you, licking his fingers clean. “Not yet.” Your heart was beating in your chest, knowing that when he let you cum, it would be intense.

You watched as he moved to lay between your legs. His thumbs opened you up to him. “Please, sir.” At this point, you weren’t beyond begging. He cocked an eyebrow, and you knew what he wanted. No words were needed for him to command you to change what you called him. “Please, my Lord.”

He groaned as he licked your clit. Your head went back as pleasure washed over you. “Cum for me.” He said, his breath hitting your wet folds before he resumed his movements. Feeling him lightly suck on your clit, you cried out for him. You could feel him smiling, his scruff scratching lightly, adding to the pleasure.

Your chest was heaving when he removed himself from between your thighs. “Thank you, my Lord.” You gave him a smile.

“We’re far from done.” Chuck grinned, waving his hands, letting your wrists and ankles free. Normally, using his powers wasn’t something that was done. Only when he wanted to really make you scream for him. “On your knees.”

“Yes, my Lord.” You breathed, moving off the bed. He stood in front of you, his hard cock begging for attention. As his hand gripped your hair into a ponytail, you licked your lips before opening your mouth to him. He started thrusting into your mouth slowly, letting you work your throat open for him. Once he heard you moan, he picked up his pace. You could feel him working against your clit, even with his jaw tight, his eyes on yours. Your hands were behind your back, knowing he preferred just your mouth. Moaning around him, you tried to avoid rocking your hips. You swallowed, watching his head fall back as he fucked your face. Your tongue pressed against the underside of his shaft as he moved, enhancing the feeling for him. Hearing him groan, you knew that he was close. You closed your eyes, preparing yourself for his first climax. He kept your face as close to him as he could while he pumped his hot seed down your throat. Your eyes were watering, and you loved it. Slowly, he pulled out of your mouth, loving how you licked him clean before licking your lips.

He touched his finger to your chin, a smile on his lips. Moving around you, he laid on his back. “Come here.”

Getting up, you crawled over him, waiting to be given permission to start. “Please, my Lord. Let me ride you.” You clenched around nothing at the thought. Without a word, he lined himself up, his other hand on your hip. You lowered yourself, gasping when he filled you completely.

Chuck licked his hips. “Ride be, beautiful.” His hands moved up your sides to your breasts as you placed your hands on his chest and began moving. Feeling him pinch your nipples, you ground down on him. “Fuck.” He breathed.

“Chuck, my Lord!”

He pulled you to him into a bruising kiss. His hand tangled in your hair, your other arm around your waist. Thrusting into you, he groaned. “Cum for me.” He growled against your lips. “Let me hear you scream my name. You’re mine.” His hips snapped forward harder on the last word, emphasizing his point. Both of his hands moved to grip your ass, pulling you down onto him as he thrust up.

You pushed yourself up to sitting, smirking at him. Reaching behind you, you gripped his thighs, giving him a view. His thumb moved to rub your clit making your head fall back. He felt your grip getting tighter before you clenched around him. “Shit! Chuck!” You screamed, filling him with pride.

With a wave of his hand you found yourself looking up at him. He moved it so your calves were on his shoulders, his arms holding himself up. “One more time.” There was a sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Feeling that he was close turned you on more. You loved how he looked, and felt, when he came. You rolled your hips to meet him the best you could at that angle. “Cum with me, my Lord. Please, oh…” Your eyes locked with his. He smirked at you, thrusting in and filling you, groaning your name as your walls tightened on him. “Fuck, babe.” You chuckled.

He slowly pulled out of you, letting your legs down and laying next to you. He was leaning on his elbow, his cheek resting on his palm. “Oh, I’m not done just yet.” Chuck traced random lines over your skin. “Get some rest. I have so many other things I want to do to you tonight.”


End file.
